


Collapsing

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [474]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AU where Niko isn't a football coach, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Running, Sports, should have been a fic but fuck it
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Mauricio a sûrement besoin de se remettre en forme.
Relationships: Harry Kane/Hugo Lloris, Niko Kovač/Mauricio Pochettino
Series: FootballShot [474]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Collapsing

Collapsing

Mauricio n’est pas franchement en forme depuis début juin. Il a encore en tête cette putain de défaite en finale de Ligue des Champions face à Liverpool. Il devrait arrêter, ça fait deux semaines pour l’amour de Dieu. Il ne pense pas avoir besoin de consulter un psychologue pour expliquer à quel point il est déçu d’avoir perdu lors d’une compétition aussi importante. Mais forcément, son état de léthargie mentale doit commencer à se voir par ses joueurs qui l’appellent de temps en temps pour prendre de ses nouvelles durant leurs vacances. Hugo et Harry (il n’est plus surpris qu’ils se partagent un appel maintenant) l’ont plus ou moins menacé de venir par eux-mêmes chez lui pour le forcer à se remettre en forme. Il a fait un jogging avec son chien avant d’en avoir marre. Il n’a plus spécialement envie de faire autre chose que de penser à ce samedi soir à Madrid. Maintenant il doit assumer avec le numéro que les deux capitaines lui ont envoyé, il a deux semaines pour aller mieux avant le retour aux entraînements début juillet. Un consultant sportif pour le remettre en forme, et aller mieux. Il a des doutes sur le taux de réussite mais il finit par quand même composer le numéro et prendre un premier rendez-vous pour le surlendemain. 

Mauricio n’avait pas prévu de se retrouver avec le plus beau coach de tous les coachs sportifs. Il ne devrait sûrement pas penser ça, mais il ne peut pas s’empêcher de le remarquer, parce que ce n’est pas si facile de ne pas le voir. Niko est beau. Il a sûrement plus envie d’aller courir maintenant, même si ça ne lui enlèvera jamais le goût amer de défaite dans sa bouche. Il passe la première semaine à courir avec à la fois plaisir (parce que ses yeux se régalent) et douleur parce qu’il n’est pas foutu d’avoir garder un minimum d’endurance. Il est totalement tombé amoureux avant même de s’en être rendu compte. S’il pouvait reculer le retour à l’entraînement il n’hésiterait pas, même pour aller courir à sept heures du matin. 

Tout ce qu’il sait, c’est qu’il finit avec son crush dans son lit avant de s’être totalement débarrassé de ses angoisses à propos d’un certain club anglais. Ce n’est pas désagréable de continuer d’aller courir, il a toujours de bonnes visions sur… Un point spécifique du corps de Niko. Il pense honnêtement qu’avec tous les efforts qu’il a fourni, et tout ce qu’il a pu apprendre avec lui, son staff ne gagnerait qu’à prendre une personne de plus. Il verra ça plus tard.

Fin


End file.
